Un feliz cumpleaños
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Asuka tiene un pésimo día en su cumpleaños, pero un sueño la hará cambiar de parecer. Asushin.


**Un feliz cumpleaños**

**(Asuka & Shinji)**

* * *

4 de diciembre, un día que para muchos no significa nada, para una persona es un día que se supone debería ser especial. Asuka Langley Soryu, una hermosa chica de origen alemán con ascendencia japonesa cuyo pasado ha sido triste y doloroso, se encontraba observando el techo de su habitación durante horas.

― Ya son las 2:00 am, feliz cumpleaños a mí ― Murmuró ella mientras se buscaba acomodarse en su solitaria cama. ― Nadie jamás sabrá que hoy es el cumpleaños de Asuka Langley Soryu―

En ese momento una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla mientras buscaba cerrar sus ojos para poder dormir un momento y olvidar que hoy era su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, ella desconocía que alguien buscaría darle un hermoso cumpleaños o al menos eso trataba.

Cruzando un pasillo afuera de su habitación se encontraba una puerta que daba a la habitación de su compañero, alguien a quien consideraba inferior y pese a que siempre lo insultaba, él se preocupaba por ella. Aquella persona era Shinji Ikari, un joven de la misma edad de Asuka que simplemente se encontraba ahí porque a su padre le era útil. Pero, aún con todo el dolor que su alma pasaba por cada día de tortura, él se sentía feliz en teoría.

― Asuka, ¿qué te puedo regalar en unas horas? ― Se preguntó Shinji mientras sostenía un cuaderno donde apuntaba todo aquello que le podría regalar a su compañera. ― No sé ni que regalarte, pero sé que es tu cumpleaños y por eso quiero al menos darte algo. ―

En ese momento Shinji se dejó caer en su cama para ver al techo en un intento de encontrar respuesta alguna a su tarea.

― ¿Cómo mirar al techo me va a decir sí lo que le regalare a Asuka es lo correcto? ― El castaño parecía no saber qué hacer cuando se trataba de su compañera, su dulce y cruel compañera. ― Sí fuera Ayanami al menos sé que un libro sería suficiente para ella, pero hablamos de Asuka. ―

Llevando sus manos a la cabeza, Shinji se maldijo mentalmente al no saber que regalarle a la chica que en más de una ocasión lo había insultado.

― Seguro Misato tiene planeado algo, ella siempre sabe qué hacer en estas situaciones. ―

El simple hecho de pensar en su tutora como alguien para recibir una buena respuesta sería un suicidio para muchos. Misato Katsuragi, una bella mujer con una mente brillante en tácticas militares carecía de una inteligencia común, pero eso la hacía especial para Shinji y muchas personas ya que aquellas palabras ambiguas que decía podían llegar a ser realmente útiles. Saliendo de su habitación, él ya sabía dónde podría encontrar a su tutora, aunque él deseaba no encontrarla como siempre la encontraba.

― Ojalá algún día esto termine ―

Una voz captó la atención del castaño quien llegó al comedor. Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba Misato bebiendo como siempre, pero parecía algo triste.

― ¿Misato? ―

Al escuchar la voz de su protegido, Misato volteó a ver al chico que logró darle una pequeña luz en su vida.

― ¿Por qué estás despierto a las 2:00 de la madrugada, Shinji? ― Preguntó la mujer mientras se sonrojaba de pena debido a la cantidad de latas de bebida alcohólica que había en la mesa. ― Lo siento ―

― No pasa nada ― Le respondió Shinji sonriendo ya que le parecía dulce ver a Misato avergonzada.

― Bueno, ya que no pasa nada, ¿ahora que le molesta a mi dulce Shinji? ― Preguntó la mayor entrelazando sus dedos muy al estilo de cierto personaje. ― Vienes por consejos para enamorar a tú salvaje pelirroja, yo lo sé. ―

En ese momento el rostro de Shinji se puso totalmente rojo por los comentarios de Misato.

― N-No yo no vengo a eso ― Respondió él evitando hablar de eso.

Misato alzo una ceja ante la negación del chico. En verdad ella amaba molestar al joven piloto cuando se trataba de Asuka y él.

― Bien, puedes decirme lo que te molesta y te mantiene despierto. ― La voz de Misato, llena de alegría, era todo lo que necesitaba para poder entrar en confianza. ― ¿Y bien? ― Preguntó, dándole un sorbo a su lata de cerveza.

Dando un suspiro, Shinji decidió acompañar a su dulce tutora un rato.

― Es Asuka ― En ese momento sus ojos notaron la sonrisa que Misato formó en ese momento. ― No, no es "eso" sino su cumpleaños. ―

La mujer parpadeo un momento al escuchar eso. Misato era una mujer, pero seguía siendo como una niña a la que se le olvidaban las cosas. Un bello tiente carmesí se apodero de las mejillas de la mujer mientras esta desviaba la mirada evitando entrar en contacto con aquellos profundos ojos azules de su adorable Shinji. El tercer elegido dio otro suspiro dándose cuenta de lo que Misato le decía con sus acciones.

― Olvidaste su cumpleaños, ¿no es así? ― Shinji en ese momento notó que Misato buscaba esconderse tras su lata de cerveza.

― No ― Respondió Misato con una voz baja sin ver a su protegido.

― ¿De verdad? ― Shinji miraba con seriedad a su tutora, aunque en el fondo reía por aquella actitud de su borracha Misato.

La joven mujer de cabellos morados apartó ligeramente la lata de cerveza para ver a los ojos de su adorable Shinji. Su mirada seria, igual a la de su padre, y tal vez el alcohol, le provocaron escalofríos al creer que había hecho algo malo. Shinji era incapaz de creer que la mujer frente a él le regalara una mirada dolida, entonces recordó que Misato estuvo bebiendo.

― ¿Por qué me torturas? ― Comentó Misato con una voz dolida muy cómica.

― Porque has estado bebiendo mucho y no te acuerdas del cumpleaños de Asuka. ― Le respondió el chico con una sonrisa que fue del agrado de Misato.

― Bueno, ya, deja mi vida llena de alcohol ― Le pidió ella mientras le daba otro sorbo a su lata.

La amaba, amaba ver a Misato alegre y nunca triste.

― ¿Qué deseas hacer para tu adorada Asuka? ― Preguntó Misato quien terminó con su bebida para ver una vez más con seriedad al chico.

― Planeaba hacerle una fiesta o algo así ― Le contestó Shinji mientras bajaba la mirada. ― Pero lo mejor será que yo no esté después de todo. ―

Eso confundió a Misato. Si Shinji planeaba hacer una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Asuka, ¿por qué no estaría presente en la fiesta?

― Y antes de que preguntes, recuerda lo que dijo ella ayer ― Le cortó Shinji para ver a su tutora con una mirada tranquila.

― Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo de hacerle una fiesta si la persona que más se preocupa por ella no va a estar? ― Protestó Misato ante la negativa del chico de no asistir a la fiesta que él mismo estaba planeando.

Dándole una sonrisa, Shinji se levantó de su asiento para ir hasta donde estaba su tutora quien le seguía con sus ojos. Estando a lado de ella, Misato presenció cómo su pequeño le daba un beso en la frente. No podía negar que la muestra de afecto fue suficiente para calmarla, pero seguía estando en contra de la idea que le propuso el chico.

― Ya me voy a dormir, no te desveles ― Dijo Shinji para después retirarse del lugar dejando sola a la mujer quien sintió tristeza al ver desaparecer a su primer compañero en años.

Tomando su cerveza y dando un fuerte trago, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer.

― Bien, entonces tendré que ayudarte a que te des cuenta cuánto le importas a Asuka. ― Dijo ella quien decidió dejar el alcohol de lado para planear la fiesta para la chica.

La noche transcurrió, ya era de día y los niños debían de levantarse para poder hacer sus deberes. Asuka se levantó primero y buscó el baño para lavarse la cara; su mente era un caos al tener una noche pesada con pesadillas que la abrumaban en cada momento. Usualmente, ella al tener tales pesadillas iba a dormir junto a Shinji, pero él no se encontraba cuando se levantó quedándose sola a la merced de sus temores una vez más.

― ¿Dónde se metió ese idiota? ― Murmuró Asuka mientras se echaba agua a la cara con el fin de despertar.

Una vez terminó todas sus necesidades, ella salió de ahí con dirección a la cocina esperando encontrar al idiota de Shinji junto a Misato.

― Oye idiota, espero que hicieras mi almuerzo ― Anunció su llegada con una amenaza, pero cuando entró en la cocina vio que sólo estaba Misato comiendo su almuerzo desesperadamente. ― ¿Por qué estás comiendo aquí? ― Preguntó Asuka con cierto asco al ver comer a Misato.

― Tengo hambre, ¿no es obvio? ― Respondió la mujer mientras disfrutaba de su comida junto a su matutina cerveza. ― Deberías de comer el tuyo antes de que se enfríe ― Le informó Misato quien ya estaba terminándose su cerveza.

― Y tú deberías de comer como una dama. ― Dijo Asuka con evidente irritación en su voz al tener que soportar a Misato en su cumpleaños. ― Por cierto, ¿ese idiota no se ha levantado? ―

La mayor intento desviar la mirada hacia otro lado para evitar entrar en una charla con la segunda niña. Asuka, al ver esto, exigió respuestas mediante insultos cosa que no pasó por alto su tutora.

― ¡Basta! ― Gritó Misato con evidente molestia mientras veía el rostro irritado de Asuka. ― Shinji no irá a la escuela hoy ― Contestó la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con seriedad a la joven. ― La doctora Akagi desea hacer unas pruebas con él exclusivamente, no necesitas preocuparte. ―

Aquella respuesta enfadó más a la alemana, ¿cómo era posible que ese idiota se fuera sin decirle nada o siquiera desearle un feliz cumpleaños a ella? Estar en Tokio-III era una tortura para alguien como ella.

― ¡Bien! ― Gritó la segunda niña mientras salía de ahí con evidente enojo.

Misato dio un largo suspiro al ver la actitud con la que Asuka les trataba. En verdad había algo malo con esa niña.

― No quiero saber nada de ti ― Murmuraba para sí misma la joven quien ingresó a la habitación del tercer niño para ver que no había nadie en la cama. ― ¡Te odio! ― Gritó ella para ir a la cama y subirse en ella.

Con sus puños comenzó a golpear la cama del tercer niño sin piedad en un intento de que su ira se calmara.

― ¡Te odio! ― Gritaba ella dando golpe tras golpe a la cama de su compañero. ― ¡Te odio a ti, odio a la niña modelo y odio a todos! ―

Sin haberse dado cuenta, ella estaba derramando lágrimas sobre la almohada del joven a quien profesaba su odio. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada para calmarse, junto a la frustración y desilusión, fue más que perfecto para poder hacerla sentir una vez más sola en el mundo.

― Te odio ― Sus golpeas habían dejado de tener la fuerza y sentía que cada vez más aquellas lágrimas la superaban. ― ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? ―

Nada en el mundo la había preparado para estar así. Ella ya había tenido cumpleaños llenos de soledad, pero era justamente este cumpleaños el que le dio un trago amargo del que jamás había probado.

― ¿Por qué te escogieron a ti? ― Asuka recordó las palabras de Misato y se sintió molesta al ser excluida de una prueba donde sólo Ikari era requerido. ― Maldito idiota, he vivido desde niña entrenando para pilotear el EVA y tú siempre eres la adoración de todos. ―

Sin fuerzas, se dejó caer sobre la cama derramando lágrimas amargas que silenciosamente empapaban la almohada del tercer niño. Poco a poco la joven piloto comenzaba nuevamente a caer en los brazos de Morfeo; ella se encontraba ahora en sueños, unos que no serían nada agradables para una chica como ella. Asuka en sueños se hallaba en un hermoso castillo, inmenso, digno de una princesa.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ― Se preguntaba ella mientras caminaba sintiendo que sus pies diferentes. ― ¿Por qué estoy usando estos molestos zapatos? ― Ella entonces miró abajo dándose cuenta de que sus ropas habían cambiado a un hermoso vestido rojo como la sangre. ― ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Una intranquilidad enorme se apoderaba de la chica quien se hallaba a sí misma caminando por un gran corredor en el que numerosas pinturas se veían.

― Hola ― Dijo ella llamando a alguien en un intento de saber dónde se encontraba. ― No hay respuesta.

Dando pequeños pasos, Asuka maldecía el llevar zapatillas tan ruidosas y un vestido molesto. La alemana pasaba su mirar por cada uno de los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes de aquel lugar dándose cuenta de que todos ellos mostraban sucesos importantes de su vida; recuerdos que ella guardaba en su alma y que muchos de ellos provocaban dolor.

― ¿Quién eres tú?

Una voz infantil alarmó a Asuka quien se giró para encontrar a una niña que sostenía un peluche que le daba cierta familiaridad.

― Hola ―Saludó Asuka notando el parecido que la niña tenía consigo misma. ― Mi nombre es Asuka. ― Se presentó ella cordialmente notando la mirada confusa que el regalaba la pequeña.

― ¡Yo también me llamo Asuka! ― Exclamó la pequeña quien le regalaba una alegre sonrisa a la joven piloto ― ¿No es increíble?

― Sí, increíble ― Dijo Asuka un tanto desconcertada por la felicidad de la pequeña ― Oye ― Llamó ella a la pequeña Asuka.

― ¿Qué sucede mi otro yo? ― Preguntó la pequeña.

Asuka la miró un poco desconcertada a la niña, ¿de verdad era posible que esa pequeña fuera ella? Le parecía absurdo el siquiera pensarlo, pero era más que evidente el parecido y con esa muñeca en las manos de ella, bueno, resultaba en cierta medida perturbador.

― Nada, no sucede nada ― Dijo ella para comenzar a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

La pequeña Asuka le vio un tanto confundida, pero la siguió de la misma forma.

― ¡Oye, espérame! ― Exclamó la niña intentando seguirle el paso a la mayor.

― Piérdete, no tengo porque perder el tiempo con alguien como tú ― Le contestó Asuka a la pequeña notando como esta hacia una mueca de molestia ― Y antes de que digas algo, ¿por qué sigues llevando ese horrible muñeco contigo?

La niña inspeccionó el muñeco con una figura peculiar, pero para ella no era horrible.

― Es hermoso, ¿no lo ves? ― Respondió la pequeña para enseñarle mejor aquel muñeco a la piloto ― Mamá dice que es el mejor regalo para recordar a papá siempre.

Asuka al escuchar eso sintió rabia contra el padre de la pequeña; en su mente ella recordaba el abandono de su padre y que jamás la reconoció.

― Papá siempre era atento conmigo, pero un día se fue y jamás volvió ― Dijo la pequeña para mirar al cielo y observar una hermosa luna que Asuka había pasado por alto ― Mamá dice que papá está en la Luna junto a un ángel que nos cuida siempre, un día de estos seré Piloto de Eva para ir a buscar a papá y decirle que lo amo.

Asuka había quedado sin habla. Ella no había pedido explicación alguna, pero sintió algo al escuchar las dulces palabras de la niña. ¿Por qué ella se refería a su padre de forma tan dulce? Si ella era una copia de sí misma o algo así, debería de odiar al hombre que las dejo solas.

― Oye ― Llamó la pequeña.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntó Asuka.

― Te quería enseñar una foto de mi papá, ten ― Dijo ella para extenderla a la joven una imagen de su padre.

Una vez que la joven alemana tomo aquella imagen, un nudo se formó en su garganta. ¿Por qué era así de cruel su mente? Lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos mientras veía dicha imagen por más tiempo.

Cuando odias a alguien, ¿de verdad lo odias sin razón?

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntó la pequeña al ver a Asuka llorar. ― ¿Hice algo malo?

― No ― Contestó Asuka limpiándose las lágrimas. ― Al contrario, has hecho algo muy hermoso.

En ese momento el escenario en el que estaba Asuka cambió frente a ella. El castillo desaparecía y daba paso a un hermoso jardín el cual parecía ser cuidado. La pequeña tomó a Asuka de la mano y la llevó un poco más al fondo del jardín hasta toparse con un muro.

― Esto es…

― El muro de Jericó, no sé qué es, pero es una de las razones por las que no he vuelto a ver a papá. ― Dijo la pequeña con tristeza. ― No sé cómo cruzarlo y lo extraño mucho.

Asuka al verla sintió pena, pero sabía que su mente estaba jugando con ella.

― ¿Por qué amas a papá? ― Preguntó Asuka.

La pequeña Asuka comenzó a pensar la pregunta que la mayor le había hecho.

― Pues lo amo porque es la única persona a la que amo mamá, aunque siempre discutían jamás dejaron de amarse y eso lo sé porque mamá siempre lo esperaba a él. ― Explicó la pequeña.

Tras oír lo que la pequeña le dijo, Asuka se giró para ver el muro que se alzaba detrás suyo observando lo alto que era. Triste, así era como ella podía describir a la estructura. Acercándose al muro, imágenes de su infancia llegaron a su mente de manera fugaz causándole un fuerte dolor que preocupo a la niña.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntaba alarmada la niña.

― Dios, de verdad quería olvidar ― Se dijo a si misma ― Esto no es un muro normal, esto es mi miedo.

― ¿Tu miedo?

― Es mi miedo, algo que yo juré hace tiempo no sentir cuando me volví piloto de EVA.

Los ojos de la joven se posaron en la pared que tenía la cual comenzó a mostrar la figura de un EVA, pero no el suyo, sino uno de color morado que le pertenecía a…

― Papá

La pequeña observaba la imagen dibujada de aquella unidad mientras Asuka miraba con seriedad dicho EVA el cual comenzó a cobrar vida para salir de sus limitaciones bidimensionales frente a ambas.

― ¡Aléjate más atrás! ― Le ordenó Asuka a su semejante quien obedeció sin testerear ― Tenías que ser tú, siempre tú.

Frente a Asuka se encontraba la unidad 01 perteneciente a su compañero piloto; dicha unidad salió del muro que ella reconocía como su propio miedo y manifestándose como su temor más grande había aparecido aquella unidad. En sus ojos se reflejaba odio, temor, tristeza y amor; aquellas emociones eran producto de todo lo que su corazón sentía y la Unidad 01 se los mostraba a la perfección de una manera cruda.

― Siempre tú, Shinji

Dando un fuerte rugido, el EVA 01 lanzó un golpe hacia el muro el cual cayó por completo.

― ¿Eh?

― ¡Lo lograste! ― Anunció la pequeña.

Soltando otro rugido, la Unidad 01 se giró hacia ambas para bajar su mano al suelo frente a ellas.

― Creo que quiere que subamos ― Indico la menor tomando la mano de Asuka. ― Ven, hay que hacerlo.

― Espera pequeña, yo no quiero subirme ― Dijo Asuka un tanto temerosa al subir a la mano del EVA 01.

― No hay que temer, este era el robot que papá conducía, así que no hay de que temer.

Asuka decidió no decir nada y sólo se limitó a sentarse en la palma del EVA para abrazar a la su pequeña yo, quien veía con asombro todo desde las alturas. Para la joven piloto esto no era nada impresionante, pero sintió una calidez al ser llevada por el EVA en medio del gran jardín que veían.

― Papá

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Mira

Asuka alzó su vista logrando ver una hermosa una luna azul que se erguía en el cielo de aquel lugar.

― Hoy mamá dijo que era su cumpleaños, papá siempre le mostraba una luna hermosa al anochecer. ― Comentó la pequeña sonriendo. ― También es tú cumpleaños, ¿no?

La pobre de Asuka no supo que responder.

― Espero que tengas a alguien como papá, seguro serás feliz con alguien así.

― Sí, seré feliz

Llevando su mano al pecho, Asuka sonrió con dulzura recordando cuando un día el idiota de Shinji se había lanzado a un maldito volcán con el fin de salvarla. Jamás pudo estar más agradecida en su vida de que alguien como él llegase a su vida y jamás le dio las gracias por ello.

― ¡Ya casi llegamos a mi casa! ― Exclamó la pequeña señalando en dirección a una hermosa cabaña rodeada por nieve. ― Mamá dijo que debíamos estar a tiempo, pero creo que ya es tarde. Seguramente va a estar molesta y probablemente me va a castigar―el rostro de la niña mostró terror tras imaginar a su madre totalmente molesta―, pero si papá interviene seguro que me libro del regaño.

― ¿Vas a meter a tu padre en problemas para salvarte? Vaya, pensé que eras más valiente, pequeña―dijo Asuka en tono de burla.

El Eva 01 llevó su mano lo más cerca del suelo para que ambas bajaran. Una vez tocó el suelo, Asuka volteó a ver a la unidad morada con verde, admirándola con ese aire que imponía respeto, pero que al mismo tiempo lograba hacerla sentir segura.

―Shinji… Gracias―de pronto el EVA 01 soltó un rugido para después girar e irse de ahí―. Shinji.

De repente la pequeña la tomó de la mano para su sorpresa. Ya estaban en la casa, la casa donde se suponía debía estar la madre de la niña. Ella ya sabía de quién se iba a tratar y lo que su mente le iba a hacer. Tenía miedo de encararse a sí misma después de todo lo que ella había vivido.

Tras pensarlo un poco, y con ayuda de la niña, ambas caminaron hacia la puerta de la cabaña donde la blanca nieve hacia que ese lugar se viera en un inmenso infinito casi irreal. La pequeña soltó la mano de Asuka, quien al sentir esto sintió un poco de tristeza, pero de pronto su rostro mostró asombro al ver como la niña era recibida por una mujer que prácticamente era ella misma, pero algo mayor y que llevaba puesto unas ropas parecidas a las que su madre uso cuando vivía en Alemania.

―Asuka, ¿dónde has estado? ―preguntó la mujer con seriedad y ese tono característico de la segunda niña―. No quiero enterarme de que anduviste divagando por el muro. Sabes que no debes estar por esos lugares, no quiero que…

― ¡Pero vi a papá! ―interrumpió la niña con un rostro lleno de alegría―. ¡Él regresó!

― ¿Qué dices? ―la madre no podía creer lo que su hija le decía―. ¿Viste a papá?

―Sí, fue gracias a ella―respondió Asuka, señalando a la mayor quien se encontraba algo alejada y dejando a la mujer sorprendida―. Ella derribó el muro donde papá se encontraba y él apareció.

Asuka desde lo lejos observaba a la madre notando el parentesco que había entra ambas y entre ella. De pronto, la mujer dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y esta de inmediato se metió a su hogar con un rostro lleno de alegría que dejó un tanto desconcertada a la joven piloto. De repente, la mayor se acercó a ella, haciéndola retroceder un poco solo para darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo mido de si misma.

Tan pronto paró, la mujer mayor se acercó con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada seria, pero con un toque de orgullo. Asuka notó esto y sintió una confianza en su corazón tras ver y analizar el rostro de le mujer que tenía frente a ella.

―Asuka Langley Soryu conociendo a Asuka Ikari Soryu… ¿Acaso estamos en una especie de historia escrita por un fan de una serie un tanto compleja? Si es así, estoy impresionada de verme a mi misma―esas palabras provenientes de la mayor hicieron temer a Asuka por un momento sobre todo con el segundo apellido que llevaba―. Sabes, es nuestro cumpleaños y estás aquí, deambulando con mi niña en vez de disfrutar tu día con las personas que amas. ¿Qué es lo que nos sucede? ―preguntó, notando como la segunda niña se veía a si misma con duda.

― ¿Eres, yo? ―preguntó Asuka procesando lo que sus ojos veían.

― ¿Acaso esa es la mejor pregunta que puedes hacerme? ¿Acaso así era de idiota? ―para la joven Asuka esto no fue algo que dejara pasar por alto, pero antes de poder reclamar, la mayor interrumpió―. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que me trae a este mundo de sueños que siempre he intentado esconder?

Asuka decidió explicar lo que sucedió detalle a detalle, pero cuando explicó lo del muro, su contraparte mayor se quedó un poco callada y con unos ojos que reflejaban un brillo como el de la luna en el agua. Esto llevo un tiempo, pero al final la mayor comprendió todo, sonriendo para voltear así y ver a la luna. Asuka también miró la luna, recordando las palabras de la pequeña al decir que su padre se encontraba ahí con un ángel, cuidando de ambas y que esperaban un día volver a ver cuando el muro de Jericó cayera.

De repente, imágenes de días pasados aparecieron frente a amabas, siendo principalmente para la joven Asuka dolorosos tras ver las crueles palabras con las que se había expresado frente al piloto de la unidad 01. Era tan grande su ignorancia que había olvidado los pequeños detalles que él hacía por ella y recordó cómo le había dicho que no quería verlo en su cumpleaños.

Unas nubes taparon el cielo, despojando a ambas de la vista que tenían de esa luna. Copos de nieve descendían del cielo, cayendo sobre amabas pelirrojas quienes se miraron. La menor se encontraba llorando en silencio tras ver cómo ella misma trataba a una persona que se preocupaba por ella ante la comprensiva, pero a la vez seria mirada de su versión de este mundo.

―Asuka, la pequeña a la que conociste, jamás conoció a su padre, no al menos de la forma que sé― para ella, el joven piloto de la unidad 01 era tan distinto, pero al mismo tiempo similar―. Tampoco sé como lograste llegar a este mundo, le mundo que he creado para proteger a lo único que me queda de él.

Asuka alzó su mirada, encontrando así a su versión mayor, su verdadera versión, llorando.

―Jamás me pude despedir de él, incluso cuando se me dio la oportunidad de hacerle, flaqueé y perdí a oportunidad de decirle a ese idiota que lo amaba en verdad―de repente, ella vio a lo lejos una figura humanoide a la que conocía a la perfección―. Este feo y hermoso mundo, este mundo de sueños y pesadillas; todo lo que ves fue creado de mi mente y la de él, con excepción de una sola cosa…

― ¿Mi hija?

―A veces no podemos retomar las cosas ni revivirlas, pero podemos cambiarlas, podemos cambiar y tratar de ser mejores de lo que alguna vez fuimos. Está bien tener orgullo, pero también debemos ser humildes porque a veces la caída será dolorosa y podremos perdernos en la oscuridad, pero con alguien a nuestro lado, alguien en quién confiar y amar, bueno, tal vez el mundo deje de ser tan malo. Nunca olvidemos quienes somos y jamás olvidemos a aquellos que nos guiaron para ser lo que hoy somos.

Tal vez no lo entendía del todo, probablemente por lo joven que aún era, pero al momento que la mayor miró de nuevo al cielo pudo ver una luna sangrante y en la mano de ella se encontraba SDAT perteneciente a la única persona a la que amó.

―Hay que aprender a perdonar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro; los errores que cometía de joven me siguen hasta el día de hoy, por eso por ella que sigue luchando.

―Jamás creí verme como una madre tan sabia.

―Es porque no habías dado lugar a la felicidad, querida―la mayor frunció el ceño y de forma repentina le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza a su versión más joven―. Ya deja de ser tan tonta, hasta te pareces al Baka de Shinji.

Tal comparación había calmado los enojos de Asuka por el golpe. Tras mirar a la mayor, pudo notar lo feliz que se hallaba, entendiendo lo mucho que él había cambiado su vida. En ese momento, su contraparte la tomó de la mano y la encaminó hasta un estanque que se hallaba detrás de la residencia donde la pequeña niña que conoció la esperaba con un muñeco en brazos a ambas.

―Es hora de irte, Asuka―comentó la mayor―, hay un feliz cumpleaños que debe concluir antes de la media noche.

―Esto no es el cuento de la cenicienta

―No, no lo es―respondió la mayor con una voz risueña―, pero sin duda somos unas princesas, ¿no lo crees?

Asuka estuvo a punto de decirle algo a su contraparte mayor, pero cuando intentó hablar, una fuerte luz provino del mismo estanque de donde el agua brotó hasta formar una especie de puerta de cristal que la dejó impresionada. Ella temía que algo malo le sucediese si se acercaba, pero la mano de su contraparte pronto encontró a su hombro, dándole así la fuerza necesaria para no temer.

De manera surrealista, ella comenzó a caminar sobre el agua, viendo los peces que nadaban cerca de la superficie. Era maravilloso ver algo así, incluso en un sueño como lo era este.

Justo antes de llegar a la puerta, miró hacia atrás dando un último vistazo a lo que ella llamaría su "sueño anhelado". La pequeña copia suya que era hija de su Baka le causaba gracia, pero su corazón le mostraba lo que más deseaba y eso nadie lo podía imaginar. Se despidió de ambas con una sonrisa ante de tomar el picaporte para proceder a salir del mundo en el que despertó. Su silueta pronto fue rodeada por una luz desapareciendo finalmente siendo seguida por la puerta que se transformó en múltiples mariposas que revolotearon por el lugar.

―Mira mamá, son iguales a las mariposas que papá me lleva a ver―la pequeña Asuka corrió para estar en medio de aquellos bellos insectos que le recordaban las veces en el que el EVA 01 la llevaba a ver majestuosos paisajes.

―Espero un día poder ir a verlos contigo y con papá.

― ¡Sí!

Asuka dio un vistazo rápido a la luna y se quedó impresionada por lo que sus ojos le mostraron.

―Así que por fin has reparado la luna y con ello a la humanidad, Baka―susurró casi con alegría mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos―. Sin duda este día ha sido muy extraño, incluso para alguien como yo... ¡Que más da! Es mi cumpleaños y lo voy a disfrutar.

La madre tomó a su hija en brazos para así poder dirigirse a casa, anhelando la llegada de su hombre a quien por mucho tiempo había estado esperando.

**.**

Su cabeza dolía y su cuerpo se encontraba agotado. Sentía como si hubiera estado despierta; mejor dicho, parecía como si su cuerpo hubiera estado trabajando mientras descansaba lo cual la agotó por completo. El sueño que había tenido fue demasiado lúcido, recordando cada parte de este y sintiendo la calidez de las dos féminas que portaban su nombre, exceptuando por los apellidos.

Con pesadez, buscó su teléfono y al encenderlo se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. No había ido a la escuela, se había perdido gran parte del día y su cumpleaños estaba a escasos minutos de terminar. ¿Acaso su otro yo le estaba diciendo que ya había arruinado todo?

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y una actitud derrotada fue asumida por ella. Lo único que podía salvarla este día era que el tiempo se regresara para poder pedir disculpas por lo que había hecho, esperando que su compañero saliese de las tediosas pruebas que tanto odiaba para poder así acompañarlo y celebrar el cumpleaños del que tanto ansiaba que el se acordara. Lamentablemente, eso era imposible y la oportunidad que tenía de celebrar un feliz diciembre con Shinji moría con el pasar de los minutos.

―Supongo que no merezco un feliz cumpleaños.

El silencio que reinó en su habitación que había reinado hasta este momento se encontraba luchando con el sonido de golpeteos en su puerta. Era imposible que fuera Misato... Aunque tal vez podría ser él, no, tenía que ser él. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte, ella sabía que se trataba de él, de su Shinji. Con gran velocidad salió de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta importándole poco el como se viera. Grande fue su sorpresa al poder ver quien la estaba llamando.

―Shinji... Misato...

―Hola, Asuka; lamento venir tan tarde―sí, era Shinji y estaba en compañía de Misato junto a un pastel de cumpleaños cuya vela iluminaba el ambiente oscuro de la noche de Tokio-3―. Sé que no es el momento adecuado, pero queríamos venir a celebrar tu cumpleaños, aunque sea antes de que pudiera acabar la noche. En verdad me siento apenado por no haber estado más temprano en la mañana, pero mi padre y la doctora Akagi me encargaron hacer unas pruebas y ... bueno, la verdad no sé que decir al respecto.

―En verdad venimos a desearte un feliz cumpleaños, Asuka―ahora hablaba Misato quien se encontraba con una sonrisa cálida mientras sostenía en sus manos una caja decorada con papel de regalo―. Es muy difícil venir a hacer tu vida aquí cuando desde pequeña has estado viviendo en Alemania, pero te queremos expresar lo mucho que amamos tenerte a nuestro lado.

―No es sencillo, lo sabemos, es por eso por lo que tratamos de entenderte y queremos que sepas que estamos para ti, siempre.

―Eso, y que Shinji-kun está listo para dejarte dormir en su habitación el resto de la noche.

― ¡Misato! ¡Juro que no te daré pastel si sigues bromeando con eso!

― Ya, ya; sabes que te quiero, Shinji.

―No parece.

―Son unos tontos... ambos son unos tontos.

―Eh

Los ojos de Asuka se encontraban llenos de lágrimas las cuales intentaba detener con sus manos. No estaba triste, al contrario, estaba feliz por lo que había escuchado. Ella no quería negar lo que sus ojos le mostraban, sino que quería hacer todo lo contario. Sin poder decir más, se abalanzó a sus dos compañeros de departamento, dejándoles ver un lado que ella había negado por mucho tiempo.

Esta era Asuka Langley Soryu, la chica que desde temprana edad había escrito su destino, uno que por mucho tiempo lo había atormentado y que hasta ahora le dejaba tranquila. No quería pedir más que tiempo para estar con ellos, el poder disfrutarlos mientras podía y construir más recuerdos que un día pudiera revivir con una hija como la que vio en su propia mente. Sus sueños ya habían cambiado sin darse cuenta y la vela de cumpleaños que soplaría después solo sería una mera excusa para poderles contar todo lo que sentía a la nueva familia que había hecho.

―Gracias por estar conmigo.


End file.
